Dark water
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: Bayden, a former jedi apprentice, will stop at nothing to acheive his goals. Even if it means being on the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jedi Apprentice, only Bayden

I calmly sipped my tea whilst the Jedi stood in front of me. They had traced a path of cunning deceit and corruption on this planet…to me. Now they held their lightsabers at the ready, confused at my behavior. I even invited them to join me, but they refused. Such audacity breaking into my home, taking those aggressive stances, at least I was trying to be civil. Well, in any case I suppose there's a time for manners and a time for murder. I can't very well have a few no account Jedi stand in my way.

I know what they say about me; Bayden, the genius boy who surpassed master Jedi by the age of nine, who fell to the dark side when he was 13, and had claimed the wealth and title of his birthright. That wasn't even the end of it, I have a dream of conquering this universe. Of course, whether or not I rule it as some sort of king or emperor or whatever does not matter. I simply want to remake the republic into my ideal world and I will do anything it takes to accomplish my dream of changing the republic into a cleaner more orderly place. No more scum mucking up the place. Scum such as these two Jedi who have been running around the city and the force knows what sort of dirt they've tracked all over my clean floor. Not that it's entirely their fault, for only the true elite (by which I mean myself) can understand the brilliance of true cleanliness.

They swung their lightsabers at me and I gracefully slid out of the way.

"Lightsabers are the worst weapons to use against me."

They were curious at my words, yet I did not give the Jedi a chance to ponder them for long. With a flourish of my perfect hands a stream of water came crashing towards the Jedi. As surprised as they were the force had warned them of danger in time for them to get out of the way. I had them on the run now. I noticed them trying to surround me trying and catch me off guard in a classic pincer moment. Typical peasants. I leapt over them and landed a few feet away. The Jedi turned to face me waiting for me to enact whatever scheme I was hatching to defeat them.

It was then I stopped to switch two pieces of china in the case behind myself, which were mixed up. I mean, really how disgraceful. How could I have not noticed it sooner and …Hey, I know I'm technically in the middle of a battle and I had just turned my back on the enemy, but it was really bugging me, okay?! The Jedi had been surprised by my actions at first, but were quick to take advantage of my temporary distraction. Idiots. I caught their lightsabers with my water causing them to short out and as I did so the water splashed onto the Jedi. Though this was no coincidence.

"Tekko wa." I made a hand sign and muttered the word for 'ice prison' in my native language. The water on the Jedi formed into heavy sheets of ice and grew trapping them in, as the name should make obvious, a prison of ice. All I have to do now is grow my icicles into their bodies stabbing through them. Then again, all that blood would stain my rare, hand crafted furniture and I've realized something else. These Jedi were just about the cleanest people I have ever seen. Based on these things I decided to show them mercy and let them go. And by that I mean tossing them out a window 10 stories up where sharp, jagged rocks waited below to claim them. I don't bother to watch if they make it or not as it is no concern of mine. Turning away from the window I head back into my home. Indeed, someday I will force the world to be more orderly.

…………**.**

A/N: I made this just to try out a new character, whether or not I continue it depends on any reviews I get.


	2. AN

Disclaimer: I do not own Jedi Apprentice, only Bayden

A/N: Thanks for the tip, sithstrukk, but I didn't say that to get more reveiws. I just wanted an outside opinion on whether or not I should continue the story (yeah, I probably should have made that clearer) Since, as you've pointed out, the story currently doesn't have much to do with jedi apprentice I kind of have to continue it so it will.


	3. Chapter 3

Missions were a part of a jedi's life so when Obi-wan Kenobi and his master Qui-gon Jin received one it was just business as usual. Except that the council had called in the two jedi to discuss the mission. When Obi-wan and Qui-gon entered the council room both were surprised to see Bant and her master Tahl there as well. Was this mission really so serious that two master-padawan teams were needed?

"The planet Kilannah has been under increased criminal activity. However it isn't by common thugs. Rather the main corporate systems that ultimately control the planet, which is why the local authorities have been powerless to stop it." Mace Windu explained the mission

It sounded bad, but Obi-wan still couldn't understand why the council was turning another regular mission into this big of a deal. Yoda answered that next.

"Come from a jedi team who did not return this information did. Dead they dark side of the force is at work there." The jedi master's face looked grave

Now it all made sense.

"Is it..." Qui-gon started, but Mace Windu was already shaking his head

"No, we don't beleive this person to be Xanatos."

The council debreifed the Jedi on what scant information they had, though it wasn't much. With a bow Obi-wan, Bant, Qui-gon and Tahl all left the council room and each prepared for the journey ahead weary of what just might be waiting for them.

...

Bayden had heard a rumor more Jedi had landed on the planet. Based on some rather interesting intel he'd gathered these Jedi could either be valuable assets or nothing more than a minor nuiscanse.

...

Obi-wan had expected a vindictive crimelord hiding behind mountains of financial paperwork and trying their best to remain inconspicuous so as to manuever around more easily. What he got was a huge, beautiful mansion towering over the other buildings as if to say, 'look at me'. This person certainly wasn't hurting for cash, nor did they have any quolms against showing it off. For a moment the four Jedi just stared up at it. Bant and Obi-wan's mouths hung slightly agape.

"Well, at least this place wasn't hard to find." Qui-gon commented breaking the silence

"Places like this tend to have elaborate security systems to match." Tahl reminded him

Still, that other Jedi team had gotten in. How? Finally it was Bant who spoke up.

"Remember when Xanatos attacked the temple?"

The incident was hard to forget. Obi-wan nodded and Tahl made a motion for Bant to continue

"I was thinking about the way he moved around without being noticed."

"This place must have some sort of piping or tunnel system, too." Obi-wan picked up on where Bant was going

A good plan, he thought. Most people wouldn't think to put security devices in spaces like that. All they needed was to find a place where the water or sewage systems drained out and they'd have an entrance into the mansion. Though considering the size of the place it was going to take awhile.

...

Bayden saw it all. The Jedi were trying to sneak into his home through the sewage system. They moved carefully thinking to surprise him. Rather than go out of his way to turn the tables on the four Jedi Bayden calmly took a sip of tea from the fine china cup and waited for them to arrive.

...

The Jedi moved quickly yet carefully. As they navigated through the tunnels Qui-gon couldn't help noticing that it was by far the cleanest sewage system he'd ever seen. For a moment Obi-wan felt a strange sensation. It was as though another's force energy had entered him without consent. Yet as quickly as it came the feeling vanished and Obi-wan wondered if he'd imagined it. A few more paces and they eventually managed to find a way out and into the mansion itself. Once in things were going to get a lot trickier, so it was important they were swift and listened carefully to the force. Even now each of them could sense the darkside nearby. Somewhere above them a comm unit buzzed as it snapped on.

"Welcome to my home, Jedi." a voice echoed as it bounced off the walls surprising the two masters and their padawans. "No need for shyness. Come and join me in the common room." The voice directed them and the Jedi each gazed at the other (minus Tahl). It could be a trap, but this guy had already known they were there. If were planning on ambushing them he could've done it at any time. So what was he playing at? Either way it seemed they had no choice and followed the instructions until they came to a pair of tall, carefully carved doors. Behind which a dark disturbance in the force pulsed. Obi-wan took a moment to prepare himself for their new nemesis and beside him felt Bant do the same. Qui-gon took a hold of the handle and the doors swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't Jedi Apprentice, only Bayden.

Across the room stood a young man dressed in a white outfit with a high neck that nearly touched his chin. Four large blue buttons went down each side of the top holding it closed and a matching white cape with blue trim hung past the front of his left shoulder down to his knee. His hair went down to his shoulder blades and it was hard to tell if it was light blue, or white with blue high-lights. Interestingly enough-Obi-wan noted-he still wore the traditional braid of a padawan held at the top and bottom by two yellow gold beads.

"Welcome to my home, Jedi, though I would have preferred a scheduled meeting. In any case, I suppose it's too late now." Bayden radiated off an intimidatingly confident manner as his red eyes gazed at them without a hint of compassion. "My name, in case you're curious, is Bayden."

There was one other thing about Bayden and Qui-gon couldn't bring himself to ignore it.

_He's just 16, I'd say barely older than Obi-wan_

At first Obi-wan felt confused by Bayden's actions, then he quickly shook it off and activated his lightsaber. Bayden didn't react as the blade hummed to life. Instead he raised one of his hands and spread out his fingers. The force warned just in time. Obi-wan and Bant leapt out of the way as something crashed into the ground. Obi-wan looked up and saw icicles floating above their heads now falling like daggers. Qui-gon and Tahl had already activated their lightsabers intending to cut apart the icicles before they could do any harm, but the ice suddenly melted into water shorting out their lightsabers. Obi-wan barely managed to get out of the way in time as icicles as long as swords sprouted from the water on the floor. The arm of Obi-wan's tunic ripped and a few drops of blood fell onto the floor.

"You idiot!" Bayden raised his arms and the water followed his movements.

Bant snuck up on him intending to surprise Bayden from behind. With a flick of his wrist a small, yet strong stream of water lashed out at Bant like a whip. She fell back and Tahl saved her from Bayden's next attack just in time. Obi-wan and Qui-gon decided to use the moment of distraction to their advantage. It didn't work any better than Bant's plan had, but Obi-wan saw that between the four of them they were managing to put some pressure on Bayden. It just wasn't enough. Sweat fell down Obi-wan's forehead stinging his eyes and his grip on his lightsaber tightened, though he knew Bayden could render it useless.

"Why…" Bant panted "are you going so far to rule a planet?"

Bayden gave an amused smirk at that. "You think this is about a single planet? I plan on ruling the entire universe and reshaping it to my own image." He announced grandly

_Where are his parents? _Qui-gon wondered

At that point Bayden got out of his aggressive stance into one that seemed passive and they were instantly suspicious of the sudden change.

"This is a dream I've decided to recruit you four to help with."

"There's no way!" Obi-wan shouted

Bayden ignored him and crossed to the center of the room and pushed a button on the coffee table which summoned a cleaning droid to take care of the Obi-wan's spilled drops of blood. He then pushed another button and holo projections of maps and data sheets appeared. Qui-gon studied the diagrams for a moment and Obi-wan sensed his master's growing anxiety.

"Those are…the Crystals of Geis." He said at last

Tahl's eyes widened. "But those are a myth."

Bant and Obi-wan looked back and forth between their respective masters wondering what they were talking about.

"Not a myth. As it turns out a crime syndicate has been using the crystals' power to increase their own strength and profits." Bayden clicked off the images and turned on a new one. This time of a decently sized fortress "As far as I can tell they're in this fortress, but it's so heavily guarded I can't get the crystals without some assistance."Qui-gon and Tahl hated the situation, but there was no way around it. The Crystals of Geis were powerful, yet also volatile. They could not be left in the hands of a crime syndicate. Qui-gon clenched and unclenched his fists.

"So where is this fortress?"

**A/N:** I don't mind having my spelling and grammar corrected if it helps with my writing. Unfortunately last time my computer was acting up and wouldn't let me correct the mistakes. Thankfully I've gotten it fixed by now.


End file.
